Trials of Apollo: The Journey
by AvelynnLoverxX
Summary: Trials of Apollo: The Hidden Oracle, is being released tomorrow (May 3rd, 2016), and so I'm going to be documenting my predictions, wants, questions, and feelings towards the series and characters for the next five years!
1. The Trials of Apollo: The Journey

In honor of the the _Trials of Apollo_ being released tomorrow (May 2nd,2016), I deemed it fit to document not only my predictions for the series but also my desires and, as times goes on, my reactions to specific parts.

My plan is to do a series of these for all five books, as each new book gets released, since I will undoubtedly grow different predictions and desires for all of our beloved characters (who, if we're lucky, won't die).

This will, of course, eventually be full filled with spoilers, but for now I think we're all safe (unless you haven't finished HoO…. If that's the case then kindly exit and go sit in the corner..)

And so, let the feelings **BEGIN!**


	2. The Hidden Oracle: Questions and Wants

**ToA questions:**

 **1.)** **What happened with Leo and Calypso as well as their return to Camp Half-Blood?**

I think this is a huge one on everybody's list, and personally I don't ship Caleo (Don't shoot meeee. Maybe ToA will change that). But the way BoO ended was so _not cool_. I want to see what happened when they got back, how Percy reacted to seeing Calypso, and how everyone reacted seeing Leo was still alive.

 **2.)** **Will Apollo be situated in the Apollo cabin or Zeus cabin?**

I mean, he **IS** Apollo, but he's technically a son of Zeus…

 **3.)** **What exactly happened with Frank's grandma?**

I mean when we last saw her it wasn't made too clear if she died or not, since Frank said he might have seen her shape shift and fly away. I need answerrrss…

 **4.)** **Bob's cat?**

I hope small Bob is okay…

 **ToA wants(** ** _needs_** **):**

 **1.)** **Annabeth and Calypso talking about the Curse**

We all gasped when we realized Calypso cursed Annabeth in Tartarus, but I actually think this will strengthen their relationship since Annabeth will understand the pain she must have felt for so many years not having anyone. I would just love to see them talk about it.

 **2.)** **Accepted Nico**

Come on, Uncle Rick. Give the poor kid a chance.

 **3.)** **Nico going between camps with Jason to be with both Will and Hazel**

Yes… just… yes.

 **4.)** " **Gay is okay" talk from Hades/Apollo to Nico/Will**

Oh, come on! That would be the funniest (and most heart-warming) thing eveeer. I feel like Hades' talk would have more love and depth in it than Apollo's, but Apollo is known to be bisexual and so he might really feel for Will and want to help him and Nico and protect them against anything.

 **5.)** **Protective Hades/Apollo over Nico/Will**

Because someone other than Poseidon has to care about their offspring.

 **6.) Some insight on Sally Jackson and how she felt about Percy going missing**  
Because no mother goes through losing their child, and emerge intact.  
Also, I just have the biggest feeling that we're going to see Sally eating a lot more blue food than usual (if you know what I mean **wink wink)**

 **7.)** **RESPECTED PIPER**

Piper is a **goddess (** figuratively **)**. She is beautiful, strong, clever, loyal, fierce, important and definitely **NOT** useless nor weak. I want to see her respected. She is just as strong as the rest of the seven, and it's time people started talking about her as such.

 **8.)** **Confident Frank that knows he is a badass and has a long time left to live**

I swear to God if I have to read about that piece of Firewood one more time….

 **9.)** **Hazel and Leo**

Pleaasse, Uncle Rick, Pleaaseeee. But really though, this friendship is beautiful and sincere. I definitely want to see more of it.

 **10.)** **Jason getting into all sorts of problems/troubles because of his glasses**

Just imagine it…. Jason is flying and runs into a bird because his glasses fall off…. then he plummets and lands on the ancient temple of Apollo, and causes Octavian to come back to life (I know that made no sense but just bear with me).

 **11.)** **Reyna's prophecy explained**

Her prophecy said she won't fall for someone of her own kind… that means she could still fall for a God (Apollo), a mortal, a hunter (Thalia), an Einherjar (Magnus)… Possibilities are endless!

 **12.)** **Reyna falls for no one**

Look, I love a good love story as much as the next fangirl, and I'd personally loovvee to see her end up with anyone really (see number 11), but if she doesn't, I'm totally cool with that. Like the wise Uncle Rick once tweeted, **_"Reyna is Reyna's better half."_**

 **13.)** **No world ending stuff**

As a demigod, things will obviously go haywire and happen, and with Apollo being present a few surprises and dangerous quest are definitely in store. But I've had all I can handle when It comes to "possible end of Humanity" stuff. I already have three series worth (Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Magnus Chase), I reeaallyy don't need another.

 **14.)** **Percy Jackson get's a break**

I'm super pumped to be seeing Percy again, but I'd like him to be more of a side character (like Tyson was in the first series), and just enjoying life for a bit. I also want to see him kick ass, and do fun demigod stuff, but he doesn't need to be the hero again.

 **15.)** **CLOSURE WITH BIANCA**

REINCARNATION IS NOT CLOSURE, RICK. I NEED MORE THAN THAT.

 **16.)** **Happy Grover/Juniper**

Honestly, I don't care for Grover as a character **gasp** but I do hope him and Juniper are doing swell!

 **17.)** **Happy Tyson/Ella**

This is the same deal with Grover/Juniper. I don't care too much for them, but I hope they're swell!

 **18.)** **Apollo flirting with everyone (especially Jason)**

We all know Apollo is a flirt, and if he rooms with Jason, it's going to make for an interesting five years ;)

 **19.)** **RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE**

I love her **OKAY?**

 **20.)** **Mentions of Magnus Chase**

If Uncle Rick can title a chapter, **"** _ **Hearthstone Passes Out Even More than Jason Grace (Though I Have No Idea Who That Is)"** ,_ then anything is possible.

 **21.)** **Will throwing shade at Percy since he knows Nico liked him once, and was hurt by it**

Please, I need this in my life.

 **22.)** **SOLLLLLAAAAAANNGGEEEEELLLOOOOO**

No explanation needed.

 **23.) Piper punches Leo in the face for making her think he was dead**

Admit it, well all want to see this happen.

 **24.) Octavian**

Don't hate me, but I love him.  
I know he's the bad guy, but I want to know his story, I have a feeling something deeper was going on (Kind of like with Luke). I hope we at least get to see his story or get to know more about how he was before he went crazy.


	3. The Hidden Oracle: Review and Thoughts

Well, Hello there!

I finished reading Trials of Apollo about two days ago, and I finally feel prepared to share my thoughts!

 _ **WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER (AND PROBABLY EVERY CHAPTER ONWARD) AND POSSIBLY SOME OF THE COMMENTS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR ToA: THE HIDDEN ORACLE. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

First (and most importantly), ToA was _nothing_ like I thought it would be; I'm entirely disappointed by that, however I am not disappointed with the book.

It was really good! I liked it much more than I liked _Magnus Chase,_ though much less than I liked the _Heroes of Olympus_. I will, however, not let this pre-determine all of my feelings on this continuation seeing as there are still four more books due to come out **(Woo!)**

 **Some highlights:**

1. **Apollo was _fantastic!_** He was funny, interesting, sarcastic, but still different enough from Percy to be a breath of fresh air. I loved his commentary on some things, and his character growth was phenomenal and, dare I say it, realistic.

2\. **I loved the modernism of it all**. Like how he would mention _Snapchat_ and _Ebola_ , really made me feel like this was actually happening at this very moment in time. Also, his reaction about acne was completely perfect!

3\. **Percy Cameos!** I loved seeing Percy in action, but also keeping a low profile and staying out of trouble ( _it was about tim_ e!)

4\. **Leo came back!** So prior to reading the book, I was under the impression that Leo would already be back and we would just hear about how it went. But _no_ , he didn't come back until the end and we got to see how it all went down! I'm glad to see he's still the same lovable, funny and sarcastic guy we all know and love.

5\. **Insight about the Apollo cabin and kids.** If I were a Demigod _(which I totally am!)_ Apollo would _100%_ be my Godly Parent. Every single quiz on the internet has confirmed it! That said, I loved the Apollo kids! Sure, there were barely any demigods to really see, but what I did see was just amazing!

6\. **HARLEY.** LOVE HIM! I hope he shows up more often in the rest of the series and that Leo takes on the role of protective big brother.

7\. **SOLANGELO.** LOVE THEM.

8\. **RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE**. LOVE HER. Also, DID ANYONE ELSE FEEL THE CHEMISTRY BETWEEN HER AND APOLLO?

9\. **Being able to read about Apollo's past loves.** It was super duper intriguing and I really hope we see more of that in the future books.

10\. **THE HAIKU'S** (see next chapter for my favorite ones)!

 **Some let-downs:**

1\. _**MEG.**_ Couldn't _stand_ her (even before all the drama at the end). I found her very annoying and whiny. At times it felt as if Rick created her for the sole purpose of exposition and relaying information back to us. For example, if something from the pasts series was brought up, Meg would ask "What was that?", and then Rick would relay that information back to us through her. All in All, did not like her. Towards the middle-end I actually started to get used to her and enjoy her character more, and then BAM, she betrays us **sigh** whatever, I guess. She has four more books to redeem herself.

2\. **We didn't see five of the seven.** We saw Percy for a few chapters, and Leo at the end. Which is totally fine, since it's only the first book in the series, this is just something I was hoping we'd jump right into. But hey, this gives me something to strive for in the next book!

3\. **The world/camp is in danger**. _Again._

4\. **Calypso.** Still not completely sold on her and Leo…  
Also, do her and Apollo have a history? I hope that dynamic is explored. I think they're going to make an amazing team later on in the series.

5\. The **"spy at camp half blood is actually a friend we all trusted** " plot twist (is it still a plot twist when we've seen it twice before?).

 **Things I predicted correctly:**

I was actually immensely pleased to see that I had predicted some things correctly (definitely must be a child of Apollo)! The things I predicted correctly include,

1. **Accepted Nico**. I'm happy to see him really enjoying camp with Will and seeing the different campers really accept him as best as he'll let them.

 _2._ **Protective Apollo over Will**. Apollo was protective over _all_ his kids in the book, which I _love._

 _3._ **Insight on how Sally Jackson felt about Percy going missing. Also, Sally Jackson being pregnant.** I JUST KNEW THIS WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN! I Had a hunch it would be a girl, but I wasn't too sure.

 _4._ **Percy Jackson getting a break.** I figured this had to be the case, or Rick was in for some heat from the fandom.

 _5._ **RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE.** _Yes._

 _6._ **Mentions of Magnus Chase.** Okay this is an iffy one, I technically predicted Magnus Chase (the person) would be mentioned, but the book mentioned Annabeth was in Boston, which we all know to be where Magnus Chase is. _Sooooo,_ did I predict this yes or no?

 _7._ **SOLANGELOOOO.** I knew this would be in here because if not then Rick would need to go into Witness Protection Program.

 _8._ **Piper punches Leo in the face for making her think he was dead**. _Well,_ this another one like number six. I predicted Piper would do the punching, but instead practically everyone else did! What do you think?

I really loved reading about what Apollo considered his doings throughout history (Like breaking up the _Beatles_ ) and reading the part where Leo called Calypso " _Mamacita"_ was to die for!

Overall, I really enjoyed the book, though not as much as I hoped. I still have super high hopes for the series and can't wait till the next one comes out! As the next one approaches and I've had more time to think about the series, I will post another chapter with questions/predictions/and expectations like I did for this one. J


	4. The Hidden Oracle: Favourite Haikus

**One of the very best parts of the book was the chapter haikus! I had planned on posting these with my last update, but it made the chapter too long, and so here they are! Here are some of my favorites (in absolutely no particular order):**

 **1.** USED TO BE GODDY  
NOW UPTOWN FEELING SHODDY  
BAH, HAIKU DON'T RHYME

 **2.** MY BUS IS IN FLAMES  
MY SON IS OLDER THAN ME  
PLEASE, ZEUS, MAKE IS STOP

 **3.** PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT  
HA,HA,HA, I DON'T THINK SO  
IGNORE MY SOBBING

 **4.** BOWLING BALLS OF DEATH  
ROLLING TOWARDS MY ENEMIES  
I'LL TRADE YOU PROBLEMS

 **5**. I APOLOGIZE  
FOR PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING  
WOW, IM A GOOD GUY

 **6.** LISTEN TO THE TREES  
THE TREES KNOW WHAT IS UP, YO  
THEY KNOW ALL THE THINGS

 **7.** IT TAKES A VILLAGE  
PEOPLE TO PROTECT YOUR MIND  
"Y.M.C.A." YEAH

 **8.** UBERS GOT NOTHING  
LYFT IS WEAK. AND TAXIS? NAH  
MY RIDE IS DA MOM

 **9.** BUCK NAKED STATUE  
A NEUROTIC COLOSSUS  
WHERE ART THY UNDIES?

 **10.** I LOVE ME SOME PLAGUE  
WHEN IT'S ON THE RIGHT ARROW  
KA-BAM! YOU DEAD, BRO?

 **11.** HEY, LOOK! IT'S PERCY  
LEAST HE COULD DO WAS HELP OUT  
TAUGHT HIM EVERYTHING

 **12.** WANT TO HIT LEO?  
THAT IS UNDERSTANDABLE  
HUNK MUFFIN EARNED IT


	5. The Hidden Oracle: the baby is Bianca!

So I was lying down in bed today, minding my own business, when my friend (who is also a huge Percy Jackson fan) sends me this text:

 _ **"SO I HAD THIS TERRIBLE IDEA THAT WHAT IF SALLY'S BABY IS THE REINCARNATION OF BIANCA**_ "

AND I _FREAKED_! Because if you think about, it would make perfect sense! This could have been Rick's motive all along _(he has been known to throw surprises at us in the past)._

We all know Bianca died in the Titan's Curse (Which is about a three year ( ** _correct me if I'm wrong_** ) gap until we find out Sally is pregnant in ToA) but it can be assumed she did not choose reincarnation until the Son of Neptune.

My reasoning behind that is that in the Battle of the Labyrinth, Nico summons her ghost and so we know she is still in the Underworld by that point, and in the Last Olympian she also appears to Nico towards the beginning/middle to warn him not to summon her anymore.

And so she couldn't have chosen reincarnation until the very end of the Son of Neptune (we know this to be true because Nico mentions to Hazel that he was looking for his sister when he found her) in the Son of Neptune.

In ToA we discover that Sally is seven months pregnant, which fits into the time stamp of the quest. It's important to note that the Lost Hero took place six months _**before**_ Son of Neptune so it's safe to assume that she didn't get pregnant in that point of the book or else she would've already given birth, and so Sally most likely conceived after Percy's phone call in SoN.

Assuming I'm getting the time frames wrong (which I don't think I am), I still think this theory is perfectly plausible.  
Nico mentioned that Bianca was trying for Elysium, which requires rebirth _three_ times. With that in mind Bianca could have easily died again when she chose rebirth, and her spirit once again goes out unto the world and into Sally's baby. If this is the case, Bianca was a child of the big three, she was no doubt as powerful as Nico, not to mention she was also a Hunter of Artemis, so even though her reincarnated soul was most likely not a demigod (but _who knows_ ), her scent must still be powerful enough for Nico/Hades to sense if she is truly reincarnated into Sally's baby, Especially since less than 5 years have passed.

This might be a total long shot, but imagine all of the possibilities! Better yet, imagine Nico's reaction because he would undoubtedly sense it. Oh my Hades i'm getting anxious now. I really hope something like this becomes canon!

Let me know what you guy's think of this theory and correct me if I got any of the info wrong.

Also, _**SHOUTOUT TO MY FAVORITE DEMIGOD PIPER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLY I LOVE YOU. DON'T LET THE HATERS GET YOU DOWN.**_


	6. The Dark Prophecy: Questions and Wants

**Hello, wonderful people of the Earth!**

So, quite a few months have passed since I last added to this lovely chronicle, but seeing as the new Trials of Apollo book is coming out tomorrow, I realized it was about time I post my list of questions and wants for the upcoming book.

 **Small disclaimer** : this list is significantly shorter than the previous. Why? Well because many of original questions and desires are still the same so in order to avoid being redundant, I'm going to avoid listing them again. Now, without further ado…

 **The Dark Prophecy questions:**

 **Why are there angry ostriches wearing helmets in the cover of this book?**

Okay, I think we're all wondering about the ostriches. It looks for sure that they're going to be helping-out in some sort of battle. But still…. Why ostriches? I'm sure it will all make sense once we read it (hopefully).

 **What is the history between Apollo and Calypso?**

There's obviously a lot of tension between these two. Calypso definitely harbors some resentment (seems to be a huge part of her character: resentment), and Apollo even seems somewhat remorseful, so I really want to know what's going on there.

 **How often do the seven (+ Reyna and Nico) see one another?**

I refuse to believe they have all just gone their separate ways and just see each other when circumstance allows. I want to believe they make the effort to see one another whenever they can and always try to be there for the others.

 **Who (or what) did Bianca reincarnate as?**

This is something I've been wondering about since my last post about the possibility of Bianca reincarnating as Percy's baby sister. Now, I really NEED to know and ASAP.

 **The Dark Prophecy wants** _ **(needs):**_

 **Piper punches Leo in the face.**

Nuff' said.

 **Calypso and Leo are going to have some problems.**

This isn't as much of a want/need as it is a prediction. I just find these two so incompatible, and with Leo constantly blaming himself for Calypso's loss of magic, things are bound to be said.

 **Calypso and Apollo are going to have some problems.**

See my commentary on #2 in The Dark Prophecy questions because it practically explains why I have included this in this list. In any case, I hope they're dynamic is explored and fully developed.

 **Piper and Reyna have developed a beautiful friendship**.

I neeeeeed this to happen. Both of beautiful queens deserve a wonderful friendship with one another. They're very different, but I feel like they'd make a beautiful match. And they're both grown enough to get pass any resentments (Reyna) or insecurities (Piper) that might have arisen when they both pined for Jason. These two are goddesses and deserve to be the bests of friends.

 **HARLEY!**

I love that kid. I just want to see him in any way/shape/form that I can.

Well, that is all! As stated priorly, this list is a lot shorter than my first, but still as much thought and excitement went into making it.  
I hope to be getting through the book this week, but I have AP testing at school so it might have to wait till next week. But, once I read it I'll make sure to update this with all of my thoughts as well as my favorite haikus!

I hope you all enjoy the book when you get to read it! Please, feel free to comment your opinions and thoughts on the books, my updates, anything! I enjoy the interaction.

Have a beautiful day and happy reading!


End file.
